cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Milton Greasley
Milton Greasley better known as MG is a main character on . He is a vampire and the son of Veronica and Terrance Greasley. He is also a student at the Salvatore School. He is portrayed by Quincy Fouse. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= I'll Never Give Up Hope, it is summer and Kaleb invites MG to see his family because of his circumstances In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, he watched Lizzie leave the game, claiming she saw Sebastian. MG witnessed Lizzie Lizzie and Sebastian kiss but he saw Lizzie kissing thin air. During Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, MG appears at Lizzie's picnic and while she is annoyed, he decides to show her something. MG shows Lizzie a recording where Sebastian not there. He tells her Sebastian is not real and the devastated girl cuts off her friendship with MG. At the end, the devastated MG returns the camera to Wade and nearly bumps into someone who is revealed to be Sebastian asking what he said to Lizzie. Shocked to see he is real, MG notices that nobody can see Sebastian after Wade can't see him while Sebastian states there is a reason for that and he needs MG for help. In Screw Endgame, MG takes Sebastian to see Kaleb and the latter doesn't see him. Sebastian soon reveals that he was on different frequency of communication sleeping until he awoken by blood from the blood fountain. It is revealed that Sebastian’s physical body is beneath the school. However, he states that he can fully wake from his dormant state with fresh blood. The boys report this to Dr. Salzman who advises them to not go through with the decision, despite Sebastian’s pleas. Much later, Kaleb tells MG about Sebastian's true persona and that he handled it. While enjoying the dance, he speaks to Kym through a magic mirror and the latter acknowledges the fun at the school and points out someone standing behind him. MG turns and sees Sebastian who has regained his body and appeared at the party, where he taunts MG on this before running out. MG was worried by this event. As of That’s Nothing I Had to Remember, MG informed Kaleb of how Sebastian got his body back. The two decide to capture him by using Kaleb's sister Kym to act as bait and when Sebastian tries to hunt her, he ends up pepper sprayed by her and is caught by the vampires. The two stated that he needed to answer for what he did to Wade. Sebastian is then knocked out by Kaleb and is taken to the Mystic Falls school. MG and Kym research Croatoan flirting before Sebastian awakes and notes on their obvious romantic attraction, as they defend this and he helps with their research by mentioning the creature feeds on people holding secrets. MG remarks being secretive is Sebastian's specialty as the latter returns to taunt on him. Very soon, a rush suddenly comes over them, as MG regains all of his memories of Hope before falling down, due to the rush. Now remembering his lost love, Sebastian gives them the key to killing the beast. MG leaves to help his friends. MG arrives to Hope and Landon’s location remarking that their arguing allowed him to find them. MG gives Hope the charm in the Croatoan is killed by Hope. At the end, MG decided not to keep secrets and frees Sebastian and they find Lizzie in the gym with Josie. Sebastian’s appearance causes Lizzie to think she's having a manic episode until her sister reveals that she could see him too. MG comes forward and tells Lizzie the truth about Sebastian. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, MG doesn't appear but is mentioned by Lizzie to wanting to still not be forgiven by Lizzie for his apparent deceit to her. During This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, MG like many others fall under the sway of the Qareen and argues with the werewolves. Later on, he and the others start cheering for Wade but he is unaware of why when Kaleb questions him why the have to do it. After the Qareen manifests and kills Landon after he attacks, MG is in awe at Wade showing his wings, showing he is a Fairy. Understanding the point, MG watches and cheers on Wade when he starts using his powers and kills the monsters. Personality MG is a kid who spent his whole life putting on a show. He had to be smart, mannered, and put together all the time in order to not embarrass his parents, especially his father who was always in the public eye. This meant suppressing his natural personality in order to be the perfect son -someone as charming and charismatic as his father. Of course, practice makes perfect and MG has had lots of it. He's crafted the persona of the perfect guy so much that peers and potential lovers alike are drawn to him... but never the one he wants: in this case, Lizzie Saltzman. MG feels like a failure because is worth has always been tied to others' approval. Unfortunately from his experience, approval/acceptance is the only way to achieve happiness. MG thinks he wants to be the "perfect boy", someone worthy of a girl like Lizzie Saltzman. But he needs realize he's worthy of love just the way he is. He should figure out who he is and what he wants without outside influence. If he doesn't, his compulsiveness will lead him down a dark path. Especially if he can't learn to control it.M.G.'s Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance He is a young vampire who wears the standard school uniform, while he wears dark or light-colored clothing when class isn't in session. He has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that is usually styled in an afro, but is only rarely pulled in a bun. Powers and Abilities MG possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses MG has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Lizzie Saltzman He was in love with Lizzie Saltzman, and he sought Penelope Park for advice. On the other hand, Lizzie doesn't seem to share the same feelings but sees him as a good friend. Other Relationships * MG and Landon (Classmates/Allies) * MG and Hope (Classmates/Friends/Allies) * MG and Rafael (Classmates/Allies) * MG and Alaric (Student-Teacher Relationship/Allies) * MG and Josie (Classmates/Friends/Allies) * MG and Kaleb (Classmates/Friends/Allies) * MG and Penelope (Former Classmates/Former Allies/Former Friends) * MG and Veronica (Son and Mother/Disowned by MG) * MG and Terrance (Son and Father/Disowned by Terrance) * MG and Emma (Allies) * MG and Dorian (Allies) * MG and Nia (Romantic Interests/Former Enemies/Friends/Allies) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street (Indirectly mentioned) * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * Let's Just Finish the Dance * There's Always a Loophole Season Two Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' * This Year Will Be Different * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * Screw Endgame *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Name * '''Milton' comes from English origin and means "from the mill farm". It is a given name and surname.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/milton * The surname Greasley means "wood" or "clearing."https://www.houseofnames.com/greasley-family-crest Gallery |-|Season One= LGC101-063-Landon-Alaric-Hope-MG.png LGC101-064-Landon-MG.png LGC101-065-MG.png LGC101-066-MG-Landon.png LGC101-067-Alaric-MG-Landon.png LGC101-102-Students-MG.png LGC101-111-Penelope-MG.jpg LGC101-112-Penelope-MG.jpg LGC101-113-Penelope-MG.jpg Trivia * As revealed by his mother, he was intended to follow in the family legacy of joining Triad Industries. * He has had three love interests: Lizzie Saltzman, Nia, and Kym. References }} See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies